Harry and Aquila
by bella-chan16
Summary: "Aquila。 Lestrange. And you are?" / "Harry Potter." -UA- *Discontinued*
1. Prologue: Different Beginnings

**Prologue: Different ****Beginnings**

* * *

_**6 May, 1980**_

Bellatrix Lestrange stared down at her sleeping daughter and smiled.

"So what will you and Rolo name her?"

She glanced up to see her brother-in-law, Rabastan, standing in the door way as he smirked.

"We have named her Aquila Druella Lestrange."

"A beautiful name from a beautiful girl." He walked up beside her and pushed Aquila's hair from her face. "What will you tell the Dark Lord?"

She looked at her daughter and thought of what she knew. While she had been out of commission since finding out about being pregnant both Rodolphus and Rabastan had informed her of how the Dark Lord planned to make her child a warrior for him. Once upon a time such words would make her proud but now, looking at the innocent life she'd created, the idea made her feel hallow inside.

"I will tell the Dark Lord that outside of you, me and Rodolphus no one will know of any children I give birth to until they are older and can adequately defend themselves. After all it would not do for them to be used as a hostage."

There was silence and then, "That can be called treason."

Bella looked up into hazel eyes and spoke words she never thought she'd say in this context.

"I don't care."

* * *

_**31 October, 1981**_

Lord Voldemort stepped over the dead body of Lily Potter and looked at her child. The black-haired boy looked at him, emerald green eyes wide.

Vodemort pulled out his wand, ready to ensure his ruling as he casted his killing curse.

The green light shot towards the boy only to rebound into the face of the caster. There was a scream of pain has the house began to crumble around them.

* * *

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of the number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured, He turned on his heel and with a switch of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up.

One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing that he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would be spending the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Duddley...

He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"

* * *

Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix gathered around little Aquila as Rodolphus said good-bye.

"Couch will be here soon." He said.

Rabastan seemed uncomfortable. "And if the Dark Lord is really gone? What will we do then?"

"We will buy our way out of Azkaban," Bella replied, "and raise Aquila in secret."

The girl in question made a happy gargling sound as she clapped her hands together just as a voice drifted from the entertainment room.

"I should be going then." Rodolphus sighed, leaning down and placing a kiss Bella's cheek and Aquila's forehead.

The girl giggled, and lifted her hands to open and close them. "Bye-bye Papa."

"Good-bye, sweetheart." He glanced at his brother. "Keep them safe."

Rabastan made as face as though he was wounded. "Of course I'll keep them safe. What do you take me for?"

"An idiot." He deadpanned.

Rabastan opened his mouth to retort as Couch let out a shout. Bella lips compressed into a thin line of disapproval as Rodolphus made his way to Couch.

"Don't worry Bella," Rabastan placated, "Rodolphus will be back in no time."

Bella nodded her head but the feeling in her gut that this wouldn't turn out well.

* * *

_**1985**_

Rodolphus, along with Couch, had been sentenced to life in prison for the torture of the two Auror Longbottom.

Bellatrix and Rabastan had both been able to by their way out of Azkaban rather easily with the flimsy excuse of the imperius curse. They had both had gone into hiding with Aquila soon after.

No one, not even Bella's sister Narcissa, knew where they were or who her child was. And after a group of light wizards had accosted Aquila for the strong resemblance she had with her mother both Bella and Rabastan realized what a good idea this had been.

If it hadn't been for a magic backlash from the stress the incident put on Aquila she likely would have been raped. As it was she had emotional scars from how close it had come and the men in question were dead.

Both adults decided that it would be best to wait for the girl to turn seven before introducing her to other pure-blood heirs.

* * *

_**29 March, 1987**_

Harry Potter stood in front of a hedge and used trimmers to shape the bush the way his aunt wanted it. When he was finish he was supposed to go down to park and stay out the way.

For young Harry this meant avoiding his cousin Dudley and his 'Harry Hunting'.

He was almost finish when there was a rustle from under the hedge and, expecting an animal, Harry bent down to the noise planning to scare it way.

Instead he was met with a girl that looked his age.

She had dark brown, heavy lidded eyes, with sleek black hair and aristocratic features that made Harry think of royalty.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, not moving from his position.

The girl gave him a searching look before holding out her hand to shake. "Aquila Lestrange. And you are?"

He reached out his hand as he responded.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

A/N:

Hello readers.

I will call this a UA (Universe Alteration) and not an AU (Alternate Universe) because it's still the HP universe but I've changed a few things in it.

Now Warnings:

There will be  
Dumbledore bashing (which, quite honestly, is a given in any HP story I write),  
Manipulative Dumbledore (which, quite honestly, is also given in any HP story I write),  
Bella, the Malfoys and the Lestrange brothers are OOC (having kids changes people…sometimes),  
And a 'Dark is not Evil' point of view.

Pairings:

Eventual!Harry/Aquila.  
Draco will probably end up with Hermione.

Reviews are like food and greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: The In-Betweens

**Chapter 1: The In-Betweens**

* * *

Aquila's eyes widened comically after a moment and she opened her mouth, the voice coming out of it was not her own though.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?"

Harry jumped up as Aquila crawled out from under the bush.

"Nothing Uncle I was just–"

"–Helping me up Sir."

Harry's Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"And who are you?"

"Aquila Lestrange, Sir. My mum, uncle and I moved into the house on the end of Linders Street" Harry and Vernon eyes widened because the house she was talking about had been empty for years because not many had the money to afforded, "and I fell out of the tree and your…"

Her words trailed off, as though expecting Vernon to tell her his relationship with Harry.

"My nephew."

Aquila nodded, but Harry noticed the pensive look she had about her. "Well, your nephew helped me up, Sir. I was just saying my thanks before I went to clean up."

His uncle must have been up to something because he immediately jumped in before Aquila could leave. "You can use our bathroom to clean up. And then you can meet my wife Petunia and my son Dudley. Fine young man he is."

Harry saw something indistinguishable flash across Aquila's eyes before she smiled.

"Thank you, Sir. Please lead the way."

Vernon nodded before he turned his attention on Harry. "Get back to work." He snapped.

Harry gave an affirmative noise as Vernon turned around and led Aquila away but not before she faced him and hissed, "When you're finish meet me at the park."

He nodded dumbly; surprised that she'd want to talk to him when he had broken glass and clothes four times to big, while she was obviously really wealthy.

Of course that wouldn't last long, not after she had a conversation with the Dursleys.

* * *

Harry paced around one of the big trees at the local park. He'd been waiting for some time and Aquila hadn't shown up yet. He wondered if she had decided that he wasn't worth her time.

It wouldn't surprise him, after all no one wanted to friends with a freak. And he was just about to make his way to one of his hiding spots, resigned to the fate of having no friends, when he heard a voice.

"You're still here? Good. I was worried you'd left with how long those imbeciles were taking." She paused and smirked at him before continuing. "You'll catch a Flitterby is you leave your mouth open like that."

His jaw snapped shot with an auditable sound. He hadn't even realized it had opened.

"I can see how you're related to them now."

Harry sucked in a breath. "Who? The Dursleys? I do–"

"Not _them_. I mean the Potters."

A joy filled him as remembered all his hope that an unknown family member would take him away from the Dursleys. "You knew my parents?"

Aquila shook her head. "Not personally, but everyone at least knows _of_ them. You all are famous after all."

Harry mind swam at that. "Famous? Why? All the Dursleys told me was that they died in a car crash an–"

"They what!" his head snapped at the outburst. She seemed to be trying to do a fish imitation. "But they – I mean you're – and…"

Harry watched she got herself under control and then she grabbed his hand.

"Where–"

"I'm taking you home with me so I can explain something those horrid muggles failed to."

He followed her quietly after that despite wanting to know what a muggle was.

When they got to her house Aquila led him to a library and began shifting though a shelf of newspapers.

"Here we go," she flipped through one of the papers till she found what she was looking for, and she shoved the paper in his hand.

Harry was surprised that the pictures on the page where moving but what was more shocking was the people in the picture. There was a man with his face and his messy hair and woman with the same shaped eyes as him. There was a baby in the picture and he knew it was himself

He read the article about how _James Charlie Potter (pure-blood)_ and _Lily Potter, nee Evens (muggle-born)_ had had one child. _Harry James Potter (half-blood)_ on _31 July, 1980_.

His hands tightened around the paper.

"Aquila, can you tell me what a pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born and a muggle is?"

She happily complied. Spending the next hour explaining the wizarding world and things like blood status worked as well as who Lord Voldemort was and why he was famous.

Harry, for his part, soaked it up. He had always liked learning but had to dumb himself down so he didn't do better than Dudley.

As she finished up talking about Gringotts and goblins there was a roaring sound came from one of the other rooms.

Harry jumped as Aquila snickered. "It just the floo network. It's how a lot of wizards travel." There was a second roar as the two of stood up.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Mum and Uncle Stan."

He nodded and followed her thought the rooms. He stood back when they got into the same room as the adults and Aquila said hi to them.

Harry noticed that she looked just like her mum except for the way they carried themselves. While Aquila had grace her mum had an air of danger.

The man, her Uncle Stan seemed to be in his early twenties. His hair was long but it was neat and well cared for. He also was the first to bring attention to him.

"Well, my little Aql, who is your friend?" Uncle Stan asked.

Aquila glanced over at him and waved him closer. "Mum, Uncle Stan, this is Harry Potter."

The adults shared a look and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"As in the Boy-Who-Lived?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Lestrange." He mumbled.

"I even showed him the papers Mum."

Mrs. Lestrange raised an eyebrow at that.

"He's living with these horrible muggles who lied to him and told him that the Potters dead in a car accident. They have their heads so far up their own arses tha–"

"Language! I expect better than that from you."

While Mrs. Lestrange scolded Aquila and Aquila said something about how it was true Uncle Stan directed his attention at Harry.

"Well I know you're the Boy-Who-Lived and all but what type of accidental magic have you done? Just to see how much control you have."

Remembering what he'd been told he answered, "I was being chased by Dudley and his gang once and I tried to jump behind the garbage can but ended up on the room instead." He winced slightly when he remembered the punishment he got.

"You apparated?" Aquila breathed in awe. Entirely forgetting the conversation she was having with her mother. "That's some really advance magic."

"Wait – what do you mean I apparated? And what is it anyway?"

Aquila opened her mouth but Uncle Stan cut her off. "Apparition is a magical method of transportation, it's basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly appear at the desired location; in others words a form of teleportation. It's by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched up. You can lose body parts if you do. That's why you need a license to do it legally."

Harry nodded and was about to ask more questions when Mrs. Lestrange interrupted him. "Let's continue this conversation over lunch. I'm hungry and rather Pippy didn't go into a fit about being a bad elf."

Both Aquila and Uncle Stan nodded and followed the woman out of the room, Aquila dragging him along.

"What does she mean elf?" He hissed.

Aquila quickly explained about House-Elves, the magic that bond them and how Pippy was the head-chief elf as well information on her personal elf Dolly.

Of course he was still surprised when he saw the elves. The girls wore a dress with a crest on it while the boys wore a suit like attire with the same crest.

Everything after went smoothly after that and Harry was feeling disappointed when it was time to go.

"So you'll be coming back tomorrow?" Rabastan stated.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Uncle Stan." The name felt foreign but the man had insisted.

"Good. Aql adores you and Bella and I like you as well."

He was in an amazing mood when he got back to the house that not even the Dursleys could spoil it.

* * *

Harry visited frequently after that, learning all he could about the wizarding world and magic, with only a few bumps in the road.

The first was when his friend and her family found out about the Dursley's treatment of him. They had locked him out of the house in the rain and, not wanting to get sick, he had made his way over to Aquila's home.

It had taken some time but they eventually got the knowledge out of him. It's the only time he could remember being scared of Aquila. Because, while both Bella and Uncle had been terrifying, Aqulia had been downright murderous.

There was also him finding out about his parseltongue abilities, which wasn't a problem as Aquila thought it was awesome and Bella and Uncle Stan had both explained that while there was prejudice to the ability it was a gift and he should be proud of it.

The other problem had been on a night he was sleeping over and Aquila had had a nightmare.

As Bella calmed her down Rabastan explained what she was dreaming about. A piece of Harry was overjoyed that the men who attacked Aquila were dead while the rest wished that this hadn't have to happen to her at all.

He'd also learned about his godfather. Bells had told him about how he'd been framed and how the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore had done nothing to get him a trial. Both of the adults told him that, once he started Hogwarts and the old coot was focused on him being there, they'd get Sirius a trial.

Hopefully the old man didn't create too many roadblocks.

* * *

On Aquila's birthday Bella and Uncle Stan and Harry had a small party between the four of them in which both Aquila and Harry received family wands to practice with.

Rabastan informed them that they would begin taking charms, transfiguration, defense, potions, and dark arts lessons as well as swordsmanship lessons.

Later Aquila attended a coming out party for her introductions to the other pureblood heirs. The only ones that caught her eyes were Draco Malfoy who, after Aquila had put him in his place, proved to rather intelligent, and Theodore Nott who had wandered into her private library.

* * *

A/N:

Hi, I'm back, so this is more of an in-between chapter. To cover the time he spent with the Lestranges. After this the chapters should be longer and have more in depth information.

Reviews are like food and greatly appreciated.


End file.
